The Return of King Boom Boo
by fanfiction9821
Summary: King Boom Boo and his ghostly gang return after Jet disturbs the very object that brings them into the visible plane. Now, the Babylon Rogues, Team New Mobotropolis, and the Omega Rangers will have to steer clear of the ghosts while trying to save Mobius. Can they save their world or will they fall at the hands of King Boom Boo? Part 2 of the Halloween Frights trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you know where you're leading us, Rocket," Wave asked as she, Storm, Jet, and Rocket walked through the passages of an abandoned castle.

"I'm sure, Wave. You need to stop doubting me. Storm doesn't," Rocket said as he led the Babylon Rogues down the corridor.

"That's because I know you'll always lead us to where we need to go," Storm said.

"Good albatross. Come on. That treasure should be here somewhere. We just need to find it."

"Yes, sir."

"How much farther to this treasure you read about?"

"Patience, Wave. I know where it is, but you don't need to know," Rocket said.

"Why not, you upstart," Jet asked.

"Because what fun is it if I tell you where the treasure is?"

"He's got a point," Storm said.

"Of course I do," Rocket said before the Rogues came to a corridor that went in three separate directions.

"Now what?"

"This is easy, Jet. All we need to do is split up."

"But there's four of us and three ways to go," Wave said.

"Then, two of us will have to go one way and the other two split up and go in the other two directions," Rocket said.

"How is this going to work?"

"Okay. Jet goes east, Wave and I go west, and Storm goes north."

"Hold on! I object," Jet said.

"Overruled. Rocket's made his mind and we have to respect that," Wave said.

"What? You're not the leader."

"Neither are you," Wave and Rocket said in unison.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, Rocket," Jet said.

"Good. After you, Wave."

"Thank you." Rocket and Wave then walked down the corridor to their left.

"I really hate that guy."

"Well, I like him, but not like that," Storm said before going down the corridor to his right.

"He doesn't deserve to be the leader. I'll have to prove that to Wave and Storm," Jet said before going down the corridor before him.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't get scared," Wave asked as she and Rocket walked down the hallway Rocket had picked for them.

"Positive. I've seen all five Final Destination movies," Rocket said.

"So?"

"'So?' I've seen a girl get hit by a bus in the original. I've seen a guy get impaled by a fire escape ladder in the movie after that. I've seen a guy get crushed by a cherry picker in part three. I've seen a mechanic get sliced by a fence in part four and I've seen a girl lose her only good eye after falling out a window in part five."

"Sounds a little gory," Wave said.

"It wasn't all that gory," Rocket said.

"It wasn't?"

"Not really. I've seen it all and loved it."

"It's amazing that you're so fearless," Wave said.

"Thanks. It feels good to be someone like me and not someone like Jet," Rocket said.

"Jet is arrogant."

"Definitely. It's like he can't go two seconds without thinking of a way to beat Sonic."

"He always seems focused on beating Sonic and proving that he's the fastest," Wave said.

"Can't he get it through his thick skull that he's not the fastest and never will be," Rocket asked.

"He just won't."

"I know. It just feels good to bash Jet."

"It actually does," Wave said.

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I swear that upstart and Wave are talking about me behind my back. They better not be talking about me. Otherwise, I'll have to give Rocket the thrashing of a lifetime." Jet was walking down the corridor that Rocket had selected for him while muttering to himself.

"I bet there's not even anything of value in this dump," Jet said as he checked the various rooms in the corridor. He doubled back when he saw a object that resembled a hourglass before walking into the room he had found it in. He looked at it and saw a sun on the top of the hourglass-like object.

"I wonder if there's a moon on this thing." Jet then turned it upside-down and saw there was a moon on the bottom.

"I'm sure this will make a great addition to our treasure haul," Jet said as he took the hourglass from its resting place, unaware of the chain of events he had just started.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was a waste of time," Rocket said as he led the Babylon Rogues back to H.Q.

"Speak for yourself. I found something interesting in that castle," Jet said before pulling out the hourglass from before.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I found it in one of the castle's rooms."

"Interesting," Rocket said before grabbing the hourglass from Jet.

"Hey, that was mine," Jet said.

"Amazing workmanship. Good structure."

"I found that thing, so I should keep it."

"Be quiet for once, Jet," Rocket said.

"Upstart," Jet muttered under his breath. Rocket then noticed the moon and the sun on the opposite ends of the hourglass.

"That must mean something."

"Can I have my treasure now?"

"Sorry, Jet, but I need to do some more research on this. You'll get this back when you get it back," Rocket said before going into the airship that served as B.R.H.Q.

"What research? It's just some stone hourglass," Jet said.

"You never know. It could have some supernatural history behind it," Wave said.

"Like what? Releasing ghosts? Please."

* * *

"Can't you let me out for a minute," Rouge asked.

"Sorry, Aunt Rouge, but Dad gave Manik, Shade, and I strict instructions to keep you here," Josh responded.

"Can I at least get a glass of water?"

"Forget it. You might pull something."

"Pretty smart thinking, Josh. You definitely deserve to be our leader," Manik said.

"Thanks, Manik," Josh said.

"Come on, you guys. I'm sorry for what I did before. I just need ten minutes to get some fresh air," Rouge said.

"Isn't the air in that room good enough for you?"

"Josh, you are such a daddy's boy."

"I am not! Say that to my face, bat," Josh said before kicking down the door.

"Now listen here! I am not..." Josh stopped midsentence when he saw a part of the ceiling rippling.

"What is it, warden," Rouge asked, unaware of the ghost above her.

"G-g-g-ghost," Josh said before the ghost came down and possessed Rouge. Josh reached out to touch Rouge when she suddenly sprang to life.

"Join us! Join us," Rouge chanted with a face far different from her own.

"Guys, get out of here!"

"Josh, what's going on in there?!"

"Get out of here, Manik! It's too late for me," Josh shouted.

"No! We can't leave you in there," Manik shouted.

"Go!"

"No Omega Ranger gets left behind on my watch!" Manik then ran into the room before grabbing Josh and leading him out.

"Thanks, Manik. You really saved my fur," Josh said.

"That's what a best friend is supposed to do," Manik said as he led Josh outside the building.

"Shade?! Shade! If you can hear me, get out here right now!"

"Go! I'll hold her off," Shade said as he grappled with his own mother.

"Come on, Josh! Let's go!"

"Right behind you," Josh shouted.

"I don't care if you are my own mother. You're going down all the same."

"Join us! Join us! Join us!"

"Good suggestion, but I'll have to decline," Shade said before more ghosts came out of the ceiling.

"No way." Shade tried to run for his life, but it was too late. He was possessed by one of the ghosts as his mother was moments before.

* * *

I know this was a day late, but I could only get in the last chapter of Supersonic Rouge before shutting down for the night. Now, you're getting two chapters for the price of one. How's that for a bargain?


	3. Chapter 3

"Interesting," Rocket said as he looked at the information pertaining to the hourglass-like object Jet had found. As he was researching the artifact, his phone started going off. Rocket looked and saw that Wave was calling. He picked up before putting the call on speakerphone.

"Rocket Hedgehog speaking."

"Rocket, are you there," Wave asked.

"I am," Rocket answered.

"There are two hedgehogs that desperately need to talk to you."

"Send them in."

"At once," Wave said before Rocket ended the call.

"Dad," Josh shouted as he and Manik ran over to Rocket's office.

"Josh," Rocket asked himself before Josh and Manik crammed themselves into the doorway.

"Come on, Manik. One at a time. You should know that, man."

"Sorry. I didn't get that memo," Manik said before pushing himself and Josh out of the doorway and onto the floor.

"Josh, you're supposed to be watching over Rouge."

"I know, Dad, but something crazy happened while we were watching her," Josh said.

"Okay. Explain to me what happened in detail," Rocket said calmly.

"First, Aunt Rouge called me a daddy's boy. That caused me to knock the door leading to her containment cell. I started ranting before seeing part of the ceiling ripple. I watched as a ghost possessed Aunt Rouge right in front of my eyes. I told Manik and Shade to get out of there, but Manik said he wasn't about to leave me behind. We both got out of there before realizing Shade was still in there. The last time we saw him, Shade was grappling with Aunt Rouge. We don't know what happened to him after that because we got the hell outta Dodge."

"Amazing story, Josh. I certainly hope you aren't making it up."

"I'm not. Manik can vouch for me," Josh said.

"I actually can. Josh has never told a lie in his life. He can't even lie when he needs to, whether he didn't complete some homework or he ditched school."

"Ixnay on the itchday."

"Pardon the part I said before."

"It's too late for that, Manik. I've already heard it," Rocket said.

"Nice job, Manik. You just had to open that muzzle of yours," Josh said before noticing the hourglass-like object next to Rocket.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Jet found it first, but I took it so I could do some research."

"So, Uncle Jet found it first, but you took it so you can find out what it is," Josh asked.

"Precisely," Rocket said before the artifact fell off the desk along with his cell and laptop.

"What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I do not know at the moment, Josh, but I'm certain someone is damaging the controls."

"Well, we have to stop whoever's in the control room," Josh said before running out of the room. He then started looking around the airship, searching for the control room.

"Where's that control room?" Josh stopped when he reached a door that said 'Control Room'.

"Well, you can't get any clearer than that," Josh said before opening the door and seeing ghosts at the controls.

"Holy..." One of the ghosts then pushed the accelerator for the ship forward, causing the ship to land on Mobius. The force of the landing was enough to knock Josh out cold.

"God," Josh moaned as he came to. He looked around and saw the ghosts had disappeared from the control room. He then felt searing pain in his arm before seeing shards of glass embedded in his skin. Josh reached for one of the shards and whimpered as he pulled it out of his arm.

"That seriously hurt. I'll have to let Uncle Thunder take care of the rest of the shards. Right now, I have to make sure Manik and Dad are okay." Josh then got out of the control room and saw that the airship was damaged beyond repair.

"And I thought my arm looked bad," Josh said before walking back to Rocket's quarters. He then opened the door and found Rocket and Manik unconscious on the floor.

"Carefully. Carefully." Josh slowly placed Rocket and Manik on his shoulders before running out of the room.

"Now I have to find Uncle Storm, Uncle Jet, and Aunt Wave," Josh said as he placed Rocket and Manik on the ground outside the airship.

"Don't worry about us, kid," Jet said as he, Storm, and Wave stepped out of the airship debris.

"That's some arm."

"Yeah, it is. I'm just waiting until we can get back to New Mobotropolis until I can get it checked out."

"We can take you there if you want," Wave offered.

"Thanks, but I can run there just fine," Josh said before starting his run to New Mobotropolis.

"You have to admit, the kid's got speed."


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you like to explain to me what exactly happened before the airship had gone down," Rocket asked as his son's wound was being wrapped in gauze by Thunder.

"Well, I went up to the control room like I said I would. When I got there, I saw ghosts manning the controls," Josh said.

"Ghosts? That's absurd."

"I think not, Rocket. Josh may be telling the truth. You simply do not believe him because you were not there when Josh went up to the control room. Therefore, Josh's tall tale may actually be the truth," Thunder said as he finished wrapping Josh's wound.

"Thank you, Uncle Thunder."

"No problem at all, Josh. It's a pleasure to help anyone in need, especially the son of a dear friend."

"So, you believe that there truly are ghosts," Rocket asked.

"Certainly. I believe in cold, hard facts as well as the supernatural and mythological creatures," Thunder responded.

"There's no other explanation to what Josh and I saw back there, Rocket. I'm sure you can't think of anything to explain it either," Manik said.

"You're right, Manik. I can't offer an explanation to what you two saw back at HQ nor can I offer a logical explanation as to why the airship went down. I'll have to take your word for it. Now what can we do to stop this ghostly invasion?"

"I say we need to band together," Josh said.

"Band together," Rocket asked.

"Yeah. Team New Mobotropolis, the Babylon Rogues, and the Omega Rangers. With our combined efforts, we can knock those ghosts on their asses."

"I agree with Josh. If we come together as a team, we may be able to fight these ghosts back," Wave said.

"That's exactly my point," Josh said.

"All right. Let's go with your plan, Josh. I'll lead Team New Mobotropolis, Jet can lead the Rogues, and you can lead the other Omegas into action," Rocket said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Jet asked.

"That's right. I'll have to resign as leader of the Rogues and hand that responsibility back over to you, Jet. I'm already the leader of one team and that's Team New Mobotropolis. I don't have the time to lead another team. That's your job now."

"Thanks, Rocket, but that doesn't end the rivalry between us."

"I didn't say it would," Rocket said.

"Great. I'll assemble the others. Come on, Manik. Let's get to work."

"I'm right behind you, Josh." Manik and Josh then ran out of the room to gather Sonia, Lara, and Dominic for what could their greatest mission yet.

"I'll assemble my team as well." Rocket then got up to walk out of the room along with Thunder.

"Think we can fight these ghosts, Jet?"

"We'll have to. Otherwise, Mobius won't be the same Mobius we live on," Jet responded.

* * *

"Lock and load, people. We have a invasion of the supernatural kind to halt," Sally said as every member of Team New Mobotropolis (minus Rouge) armed themselves.

"Ready, Sal," Sonic said as he strapped on his Hyperspeed Shoes.

"Let's beat those specters," Amy said as she held her Rose Smasher.

"We'll show those ghosts not to mess with us," Shadow said as he strapped on his suit.

"I'm ready to fight," Tails said as he put on his flight goggles. The entire team then entered the vehicle bay before boarding their respective vehicles.

"Let's see if this works," Rocket said before making a motorcycle made of pure ice.

"Nice job, man. You definitely got my powers," Frost said as he made his IceTV.

"Thanks, Frost. Now let's kick those ghosts back to the spirit world." Everyone then started up their vehicles before driving out of the vehicle bay.

"Yo," Josh called out before he and the other Omega Rangers appeared.

"Josh, you're here," Rocket said.

"Of course I am. You wouldn't try to throw a party without your son there, would you?"

"And you're definitely not going without us," Wave said before the Babylon Rogues appeared.

"Now it's a party," Josh said.

"Nice bikes."

"They're Omega Cycles. Josh designed them," Sonia said.

"You have a talent, Josh," Wave said.

"Thanks, but now's no time to talk."

"My son's right. It's time to take the battle to those ghosts, so let's rock." The Omega Rangers, the Babylon Rogues, and Team New Mobotropolis were all racing towards the same place.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we are," Josh said as everyone came to a halt in front of the very castle where everything had started.

"Silence the vehicles. We don't need anything alerting the ghosts to our presence," Rocket said.

"We definitely wouldn't want that," Frost said as his IceTV disappeared.

"You're right about that, hon," Leaf said as she recalled the vines that had made her VineCycle. Moments later, everyone had turned off their respective vehicles.

"Okay. We're here. Now what, Rocket?"

"All right. Thunder and Tails, see if you can get an aerial view of the area."

"We're on it," Tails said before he and Thunder took to the skies.

"Jet, Wave, and Storm, investigate that forest. We need to know if there's any danger nearby," Rocket said.

"Got it. Let's go," Jet said before he, Wave, and Storm disappeared into the forest.

"Josh, you and your friends keep an eye out here while everyone else goes inside."

"Can do, Dad. All right, guys. Get into your positions," Josh said before he and the other Omegas formed a barrier.

"Perfect. Let's go. We have to stop these ghosts before it's too late," Rocket said before using his psychokinesis to open the door.

"Follow me." Everyone who didn't have an assignment stepped into the castle and looked around.

"Amazing structure," Sally remarked.

"It is," Bunnie said.

"Be careful. They could be anywhere," Rocket warned.

"Rocket's right. Stay on guard, everyone." Antoine then drew his blade while Bunnie got her cannon arm ready, Frost turned his two hands into Ice Blades, Leaf used two of her vines to make a sword and shield, Scorch summoned his Flame Sword, Knuckles got ready to fight, Julie brought out her blaster, Amy got out her Rose Smasher, Espio got out two kunai knives, Blaze got ready to roast some ghosts, and Rocket and Sally equipped their Mobian Battle Armor.

"Ready?"

"We're ready," Blaze replied.

"Then let's go," Rocket said before leading his team deeper into the castle.

* * *

"See anything, Manik?"

"Nothin' on my end," Manik answered.

"Sonia," Josh asked.

"I don't see anything harmful," Sonia said.

"Lara?"

"Nothing that I can see," Lara said.

"How about you, Dominic," Josh asked.

"Pure nothing. I'm starting to think this was a major waste of time," Dominic said.

"Stop being so negative, Dom."

"Yeah. Be someone like Josh."

"Exactly my point," Josh said.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm letting what Negatron said back in Panorama City get to me."

"Don't even bring that painful memory up. It's just too hard to forget."

"Sorry, Josh. I didn't mean to do that," Dominic said before a rustling was heard.

"What was that," Josh asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure I'll be the one to check it out."

"Be careful. I'm sure your parents won't like hearing that you got hurt."

"I got this, Josh. You seriously need to have a little more faith in me," Dominic said before a ghost came out of the bushes and possessed him.

"Dominic, are you okay," Josh asked as he and the other Omega Rangers walked up to Dominic.

"Join us," Dominic said as he rose up from the ground.

"Get back! Dominic's one of them now."

"Join us," Shade, Rouge, Jet, and Storm said as they came out of the forest.

"Oh, man. What's next, Josh," Manik asked.

"I'm not sure, Manik," Josh said before Thunder came in for a landing.

"Run! Tails isn't feeling quite like himself," Thunder said before Tails came down.

"Uncle Tails, you don't want to do anything irrational. Trust me."

"If it's this bad out here, imagine what's going on with our parents," Sonia said.

* * *

"Get behind me, Sally! There's too many of them," Rocket shouted as a possessed Scorch, Blaze, Sonic, and Knuckles surrounded him, Sally, Antoine, Frost, Leaf, Bunnie, Julie, Amy and Espio.

"Got any bright ideas, Rocket? I'd love to hear them," Julie said as he grappled with Knuckles.

"I'm thinking, Jules. Get me a few minutes."

"Time isn't a necessity here, Rocket. They're surrounding us too quickly," Espio said.

"You don't think I knew that, Esp," Rocket shouted.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous," Josh said as he held back Jet and Storm with his Omega Axe.

"I'm with you on that, Josh. We gotta get out of this," Manik said as he held back Tails with his Omega Lance.

"Luckily, I just have the thing." Josh then used his psychokinesis to keep his Omega Axe aloft as he fished out the artifact from before.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Got it when I went back to check the airship wreckage," Josh answered before getting out a grappling hook.

"You guys have to keep these guys back while I put this back in its right place. Think you can handle that?"

"Go. Do what you have to, Jo. We'll hold them off," Manik said.

"Thanks, 'Nik. I'll be back soon enough," Josh said before aiming his grappling hook at an open window. He then used all his strength to climb up to the open window.

"Man, that's my exercise for the day. Now to put this where it can't hurt anyone." Josh then ran all over the castle, looking for the right room.

"This is hopeless. I'll never find the right place," Josh said before finding a room with a desk that had an indentation that matched the hourglass.

"Perfect. I just need to know how this goes."

"That's far enough, Josh," a voice said before Josh could place the hourglass on the desk.

"Who's there," Josh asked, looking around for the source of the voice. King Boom Boo then appeared in the room right behind Josh.

"You've done enough. This world now belongs to me."

"Never! This world belongs to the Mobians and I'm here to make sure it stays that way." Josh then placed the hourglass with the moon facing the bottom and the sun facing the top.

"Say good night," Josh said before a beam of light shot through the ceiling of the room.

"No," King Boom Boo cried out as he and the other ghosts disappeared into the light. The ghosts that had possessed Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Scorch, Blaze, Jet, Storm, Shade, and Rouge exited their host's bodies before being pulled into the light. The once-possessed Mobians then fell to the ground with no recollection of what had happened.

"Josh did it. Josh did it. Josh did it!"

"I sure did, Manik. You saved the world from vampires and I just saved the world from a ghostly gang. I'd say we're gettin' pretty good at this 'saving the world' gig."

"That we are," Manik said.


End file.
